


Echoes of a New Dream

by kdm13



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: And then think about how a couple other characters are kinda a system, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multiplicity/Plurality, Singular use of ableist language but Vani wasn't raised right and has space to learn, So you make the grumpy one meet the chill musician, So you want to make them meet, Sometimes you just get vibes from someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: The Unversed are Vanitas's emotions. And sometimes, they get away from him.Sometimes, they even find someone who knows what it's like to be split.
Relationships: Vanitas & Demyx
Series: Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004097
Kudos: 18





	Echoes of a New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and title just kinda popped out of nowhere while driving home one day. Been poking at it occasionally ever since 
> 
> Not betaed

Vanitas was distracted from his sulking steps by the sound of strange. Something. It wasn't like anything he had ever heard before. Music? Yeah, it was music. Not that he knew much about music, but it was still worth investigating.

Besides, a Flood or two refused to leave the area, so he needed to pick them up. They weren't allowed to relax any more than he was. Which, meant he really should get offworld again as soon as possible. He had spent far too long here without any results already.

_'Is good good noise, Mind,'_ one of the Floods purred through their link. The words tinged with an emotion he wouldn’t accept and an up and down pattern that he vaguely placed as musical. Odd. He hadn’t taught them anything like that. Barely even knew what it was, himself. Just vague memories and slight impressions. He was sure that  _ he  _ had never had anything to do with music. Even when he was still in his correct body. Whole. 

Still, he followed the feeling of that particular Flood. Actually, it was definitely two. The closer he got, the easier it was to tell.

When he arrived, the musician? Yeah, musician, looked up at him with his eyes, but otherwise paid him no mind. Heh. Fine by him. That instrument though. In all the worlds he had traveled to, he had never seen anything like it before. Not that he paid much attention to music. Why would he? It was stupid. Obviously. 

But still. Something about how the musician sat in that weird cross-legged way and the sounds it was making. It almost made him want to relax. Feh. He didn't have time for that! He glanced around and instantly located the hiding place of the Floods. One was sunk into the shadows, hiding properly.

And the other? Dammit! The other was tucked into the tiny place between the musician and his instrument. Purring. Vanitas growled and lunged. The Flood skittered back as much as it could, and the musician?

The musician  _ shifted. _ And Vanitas had the long end of the instrument aimed at his throat. What?! The song hadn’t even faltered. “The hell?!”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We were having fun.” How could sea green eyes look so dark? “Sit. Listen.  _ Relax.” _

“I’m not about to relax with something pointed at my throat!” Vanitas made to grab for it, but it was yanked away. No pain. Even after the promise of it. Weak.

“Just listen. It won’t kill you to let yourself relax for a while. These little guys have been helping me entertain the crowd. Least I can do is play for you in return.”

_ ‘Stay, Mind. Noisy One is good. Good for listen. Good for talk. Good for nice nice noise.’ _

Vanitas growled, but moved so that his back was to a wall and sat down. Well, more like crouched. He didn’t want to sit in a position he couldn’t get out of at a moment’s notice. That was stupid. Anyone who let their guard down  _ that  _ much was stupid and weak.

Still. He sat. He listened. He actually enjoyed the music, though he would never admit it to anyone. And through it all, the musician talked about nothing in particular, all previous signs of aggression gone, while the Floods danced whenever strangers came by. Strangers that would occasionally toss munny their way.

"Who are you, anyway?" Vanitas snapped at the musician, once there was a lull.

Said musician raised a finger to the sky, then blinked a few times in what seemed like confusion. "You know? That's a very good question! Come back later!"

“What the hell does that mean?! Don’t you know who you are?!”

“That’s. Complicated?” The musician made a few notes on his instrument that almost sounded confused somehow. Weird. “I know the possibilities, mostly, but as for who I am exactly at this moment?” He shrugged. “It’s all mixed together and blendy.” The musician flashed a smile. “I guess for now you could call me the Music Man? Just don’t ask me to teach a town how to play in a marching band. Not. Interested.”

Vanitas had no idea what the hell the musician, the Music Man, was talking about with that stupid expression on his face. So trusting, but with a hint of not. Vanitas wasn't sure what to make of him. 

“What about you? The new voices in my head that are definitely  _ not _ from my head called you Mind? But you've gotta have a better way thing to call you than that!”

“None of your damn business,  _ Music Man.”  _ Vanitas twisted the title into a sneer. 

The Music Man actually took both hands off his instrument for once as he waved them in the air. “Okay, okay, you've made your point! Geeze, can't catch a break with this guy.” The Flood that had been by the Music Man’s legs when Vanitas arrived looked up quizzically at the Music Man. What the Flood sent out (that Vanitas could now easily trace the source of as well as the destination) was more emotions than words, like they had been when Vanitas had seen one the first time. But the Music Man didn't seem to struggle to understand at all. “That happens sometimes. Hard to be a good protector if you were never taught how to protect.”

“What the hell do you know?! I don't give a damn about protecting anyone! All I need to do is get my damn body back! Then everything will be back to how it should be!”

“You protect yourself,” the Music Man's voice deepened a bit, “that's what matters. Yourself and the other yourself. You know,” he waved a pointed finger about, “I've never seen a body split before. Only a mind. Or heart, if you're into what some people have been studying lately.” The Music Man winced suddenly. “Don't suppose you get those too? Headaches. Too much for the brain to handle at once or something. Yeah yeah, I'll get to it. Just give me a bit, geeze.”

Vanitas was openly staring now. What sort of crazy person had the Floods found? He was just about to get up and leave, Floods or no Floods, when something stopped him. 

“You don't have to go back, you know. You can function separately together. Or just separate, I guess. You're in a weird position.” When Vanitas growled and summoned his Keyblade, the Music Man held up his hands again. “Just think about it, okay? It's rough but,” he reached up to rub an eye and froze for a fraction of a second, “ugh. Just take care of each other the best you can. Coming from a shitty place doesn't mean you have to be a shitty person.”

_ ‘Will take care of Mind. Yes yes.’ _

Vanitas scowled and turned away to leave, but not quite fast enough to avoid seeing one of the Floods get antenna scritches before being sent on their way. 

“Screw you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this taking place during BBS times, but I won't say you can't view it otherwise. Just consider: Vanitas having musical Unversed because of meeting Demyx's Somebody. Also the dude only was so open about it with Vani because of what he got from the Floods 
> 
> The stuff in KHII where he called Sora Roxas to try and get Roxas to the front? Rude as hell, and pretty much just because he didn't have a full heart at the time. I don't know if anyone would, but I'd rather not have someone use that to say he can't be part of a system.
> 
> Their system name is hecking Music Man I love this dork. And yes, that was partially because like, deciding on a name for his Somebody in fanfiction seems so permanent, and partially because the whole "I don't know who I am ask me later" thing was one of the first solidified ideas


End file.
